


you’re so golden

by rintsuru



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, F/M, gender neutral reader, i love writing domestic fluff i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29144922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rintsuru/pseuds/rintsuru
Summary: There’s a blissful warmness that fills you when you’re with him.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader
Kudos: 24





	you’re so golden

**Author's Note:**

> this was a xmas gift for one of my friends, so i wrote it like over a month ago... but enjoy :))

There’s a blissful warmness that fills you when you’re with him. Bokuto Koutarou is summer sunshine, contagious belly laughs, and the same exuberant thrill you feel when running around an amusement park. Many of your nights with the ace consist of late night snack trips to the convenience store and countless sugary brain freezes from slushies. You never learn. From the moment you meet Bokuto, he’s every little giddy thought that crosses your mind and every reason for your lovesick smiles. The once gray skies turn blue and the dullness the days once carried is gone.

And you wonder, how is he all _yours?_

The sun sneaks through the cracks of the thin curtains, its golden rays pulling you from the comfort of your dream. Your eyes flutter open and through your lashes, you can see your sleeping lover. The faintest smile can be seen on his lips. The pad of your thumb tingles as it connects with his warm skin, brushing his cheek without much thought. The corners of your lips quirk up.

Strands of gray hair cover his eyes and you gently push them away from his face. His body stirs, and the arm he has slung around your waist tugs you closer and closer, until you’re flush with him. An airy chuckles escapes your throat as his hair tickles at your neck. His warm, steady breath fans on your skin. His head peeks up suddenly and pools of dark honey stare into your eyes. You drink every drop he offers. He grins boyishly before rolling overtop of you. You’re smothered by the buff man as he presses light pecks to your face.

“Koutarou,” you drag out his name in a whine as his mouth trails down to your collarbone. He continues to press chaste kisses to your skin. It tickles. His lips are soft from the lip mask you make him apply every night. You’re surprised he hasn’t accidentally licked it all off. Perhaps the artificial berry flavor was less than tasty. You shy away from his abundant affection, but the effort is futile since you know you’d give in soon enough; because how could you resist him?

He stills, looking up at you with a childish smile. “Yeah, babe?” His voice is raspy from its lack of use, and the sound makes your stomach curl.

“You’re so cute,” you coo, pinching his cheeks.

They grow red, but it’s hard to tell whether it was because of your words or your fingers squeezing them. Maybe both?

Hints of hesitance lace his words as he asks, “Am I?”

You nod, booping his nose. “The cutest.”

“I love you.” Bokuto squeezes his arms around your figure and the feeling makes your heart swell ten sizes.

“I love you too, Bo.”


End file.
